duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Darkest Place You Can Find (The Rehearsal Shows Collection - Filmed by RLJ)
In The Darkest Place You Can Find (The Rehearsal Shows Collection - Filmed by RLJ) is an unofficial Duran Duran live compilation DVD, produced by Livefan and Romanduran in 2011. About the DVD This is a collection of Duran Duran live performances, filmed during three of the four pre-tour rehearsal shows staged at intimate venues across the UK in September 2011. The shows were held in advance of Duran Duran's upcoming US September dates and the rescheduled British performances of ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' that kicked off in late November. The compilation begins with footage from Duran Duran's first ever show in the university town of Cambridge, held at The Junction on 8 September. The songs featured in the DVD have been arranged in the same order as they appeared during setlists of the rehearsal shows, giving the viewer a concert experience. The DVD was produced by Livefan and Romanduran, a partnership that has created a substantial amount of Duran Duran 2011 bootleg CDs and DVDs. Track listing #"Before the Rain" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"All You Need Is Now" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Blame the Machines" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Networker Nation" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Come Undone" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Other People's Lives" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Tiger Tiger" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Secret Oktober" (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #"Shadows On Your Side" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Mediterranea" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Leave A Light On" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Notorious" (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Too Bad, You're So Beautiful" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"A View To A Kill" (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #"Hold Back the Rain" (Night Version) (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Careless Memories" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"Girl Panic!" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #"Rio" (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) Bonus footage: #"Shadows On Your Side" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Secret Oktober" (The Junction, Cambridge UK 08.09.11) #"Shadows On Your Side" (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #"Union of the Snake (Trinity, Bristol UK 09.09.11) (by Youtuber MikeDD555) #Nick Rhodes signing afterwards (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) #Roger Taylor & Simon Le Bon signing afterwards (O2 Academy, Oxford UK 10.09.11) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *Dominic Brown - Guitar *Anna Ross - Backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - Saxophone Credits *Filmed from audience to: Cambridge - Bristol - Oxford *Filmed by RLJ *Created by Livefan, 2011 *Cover sleeve by Romanduran, 2011 Livefan notes: *A great recording by RLJ, mixed as one concert with a full songlist. *(Main concert and bonus footage) in HD quality. *Special thanks to YouTuber MikeDD555 for his file. Realise date: *2011/09/14 Links *http://www.youtube.com/user/livefangr *http://livefanduran.blogspot.com/ Category:Live albums Category:Unofficial albums